Dark Paradise
by LadyNightWolf78
Summary: Regina has always had eyes for the Swan, Ruby notices and isn't too keen that she is trying to get her lovers attention. What happens when one night Regina finally musters up the courage to tell Emma how she feels? What will Ruby do when she finds out? Only time will tell. RedSwanQueen !Femslash
1. Chapter 1

So This is A RedSwanQueen Fanfic, although Ruby Lucas and the woman who portrays her, Meghan Ory has my heart I thought it would be fun to throw the Savior and The Queen into the mix with her hehe. So please do enjoy, and review of course to let me know how you like it. Femslash, drama, humor, and fluff...

This story is named after a song by the amazing Lana Del Rey. :)

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize from the show is mine. Once Upon a Time owns Ruby Lucas, Emma Swan, and Regina Mills...

Warning: Femslash and tons of it ;)

Chapter 1: The Proposition

The dark haired mistress took another drink of her beer before setting it down upon the bar at Granny's diner, she looked over at Emma who was twirling her drink in her hand. She felt Regina staring at her, looking over she gave a sideways glance, wondering what the hell was going through that mind.

"Is there...something you want to say Gina? You are just staring away sooo."

"*Grumbles* No...I'm fine Swan...really."

"Bullshit! Ok Regina spit it out...what's going on? Ever since I told you that I...love Ruby, I don't know...I was expecting some sass from you, and I didn't even get a retort...so what's on your mind?"

Regina looked at the contents in her glass, she sighed before throwing the rest back in one gulp in the hopes she may get a bit buzzed to ask her what was on her mind, and what has been there for so long. "I...I am afraid to even ask, cause I guess I will already know the answer...so never mind...*sighs*"

"Well if its about me sleeping with you, then yes...the answer is no."

"Well...ugh...look I'm going to get to the point..."

The wolf walked from the back of the diner holding a bag in her hand, she saw the two conversing and she shot Regina a "Fuck you bitch look" She came over and smiled at her lover who was giving her a starry eyed look. Ruby rubbed the Swan's shoulders before speaking. "Bye love I'm off to the market to get dinner for tonight."

"Ok I'll be home in a bit."

"Mmm then you can have me for dessert." Ruby looks at Regina before grabbing Emma's face drawing her into a very deep kiss. The queen rolls her eyes not amused by the display, the wolf pulls back and glares at the dark haired woman who was giving her a glare right back, Ruby winks at Emma before walking away.

The blonde blushes profusely watching Ruby's ass as she was walking off. "Alright hun..."

Regina scoffs, wishing she had another drink to down. "Good she's finally gone..."

Emma narrows her eyes at the queen. "Oook and why are you happy about that? Hmph like I don't already know."

"Cause what I'm about to say Swan, I don't need her wolf ears hearing it."

"Regina? If you are about to..."

"I'm in love with you Swan...there I said it..."

The Swans eyes widened at her sudden confession. "Whaat? Uhm..."

"I guess I always have been, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I never told you cause I was afraid...and plus I saw how you looked at the wolf, I knew I didn't stand a chance. She's very beautiful and sexy sooo yeah."

"I..don't know what to say..." Emma stated looking down at her empty glass also wishing she had more alcohol to drink.

The queen got close to the Swan who jerked feeling her breath on her neck, she moved a lock of hair behind Emma's ear to whisper into. "Sooo I have a question to ask of you, and it involves Ruby as well, so hear me out..."

Swan just wanted to get it over with so she found herself giving in to amuse her. "Alright...I'm listening..."

"Dammit Ruby pick up your damn cell...ugh!"

"Hey there sexy."

"About damn time Ruby, look I need to talk to you its...important."

"Are you home?"

"Yeah just got here."

"Wow the only time you call me frantic like this is when you're honry and you want me to come home and take care of it...is that why you're calling? Hmmm do you want me to hurry home, then run my fingers deep and..."

"Ruby? Uhhh as good as that sounds, but no...now listen to what I'm about to say, you aren't gonna believe this..."

"Oook...what is it?"

Later on that night Regina was having second thought's of even asking Emma anything, she felt sick, she really didn't give her a clear answer to anything...

"Why do I feel like throwing up? She didn't say yes, and she sure's hell didn't say no. Ugh...why did I even ask? The chances of getting those two in my bed are fucking slim. Once she asks the wolf...I'm sure she's going to blow a gasket...*sighs* Regina...you will never get your happy ending, you know this, I may as well face it..."

Ruby was pacing in her and Emma's apartment, she growled low thinking of what was just told to her by the Savior. "Are you fucking serious? She...wants us to...my God I can't even say it..." Ruby turned her back to the blonde so she couldn't see her face and eyes blazing with anger, she crossed her arms lowering her head shaking it slowly biting into her bottom lip splitting it slightly, she tasted her blood and huffed trying to forget that Regina even asked such a thing knowing how she feels about her.

"Sleep with her? Yeah I know...at first when she asked me I wanted to slap the shit out of her, then I saw the look in her eyes, I kinda felt sorry for her." The woman stated fumbling with her hands, she was startled suddenly when she heard Ruby growl louder this time in complete frustration that she even said that.

The wolf's head whipped around glaring daggers at the blonde, her eyes turned yellow just staring at the blue eyed beauty who knows that look all too well. "You aren't considering this Emma!? Come on get real, I mean she's not only in love with you, but she has been trying to get in your pants since day one! I should just go over there and claw the shit out of her myself..."

"Ruby calm down. Look it will be just...one night, that's it...no more...I know you have stated in the past of how beautiful she is and well...how you wouldn't mind, oh how did you put it? Cutting her cake *Giggles*"

Ruby scoffed at the comment, she took in a deep breath calming herself letting her eyes slowly go back to their normal color of green. "Ha Ha funny. Yeah well that was before when she wasn't wanting to fuck my girlfriend!"

"Yeah I admit that was uncalled for, but she told me that she has a thing for you too and the only reason why she did those things is because, well seeing you get all pissed and aggressive...turned her on."

"If she wanted to stroke my fur sooo bad that is NOT how to go about it Emma."

Emma smiled curious about what she would do if her and the wolf weren't an item. "Sooo you're saying you would have...with Regina?"

Ruby shrugged "If I wasn't with you...yeah I would have considered it, but things obviously have changed." She walked slowly to the bed and sat down upon it next to her love. "It's just you know how much I love you Emma, and well I..."

Swan brought Ruby's face to hers kissing those lips tenderly, she took one of her hands, entwining their fingers together. "I love you too, just as much baby, and well...if we do this...we'll still be together...and its not like we would be cheating, we would just have an extra body to have fun with...and it IS Regina sooo, how about it baby? Do you wanna try this thing? *Gives Ruby the puppy dog eyes* Hmmm? Have her watch us as you take me over, digging your nails into my back, biting, and licking my hips as you stroke me slowly between my legs before slipping deep inside me...and you know how wet I get for you."

"*Flashes eyes" Ohhh you had to go there didn't you? Ugh...maybe, I just...need to think about this ok? Just...give me time."

Emma leaned back on the bed resting her elbows upon it, she opened her legs slowly licking her lips at the wolf. "Ok baby, and speaking of wet..."

Ruby purred, she leaned forward placing her nose onto the crotch of Emma's tight blue jeans sniffing the material. "Mhm...you're dripping with it sooo I guess this means, dinner is ready?"

"Oooh damn right!" Swan stated as she bagan to unzip her pants.

The wolf got on top of her lover to take her over and forget what was told to her this night, Ruby just wanted to focus on her and Emma, she would have to think and decide later about the queens very forward proposal...

Sooo, chapter 1 is done, will get another one going soon, hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2...do enjoy.

It was morning and the sun was starting to break over the mountains and through the plains of the quaint town of Storybrooke, the light was barley coming through the blinds of Emma and Ruby's bedroom, the two beautiful women lay together arms and legs tangled up with one another still feeling in complete bliss after last night's very exhausting lovemaking session. Ruby's nose was nuzzling into the crook of the Swan's neck, her eyes slowly opening to see a very out and snoring blonde, the wolf giggled to herself before propping herself on one elbow to watch her lover, a yawn escaped her as she cracked her neck. She furrowed her brows as she felt a sting on her back, she already knew that she probably has another set of scratch marks that are going to adorn her, it always happens when Emma has a very very explosive orgasm, she didn't mind of course, she will "wear them proudly" she told her once when the sheriff saw them after the very first time they made love, well she is a "beast in the sheets" Emma told her so, it's no surprise this happened again.

Swan was beginning to stir and finally wake up, she rolled slowly onto her back giving a long sigh, her eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of green eyes twinkling down upon her. "Mmmm hey babe, you're up early aren't you? Thought you would still be asleep after last night."

"Well I guess I was woken up by you cutting your logs, sooo."

Emma laughed at the comment. "Well shit can you blame me after you wore me out, I have the right to snore and all I want and as loud as I want thank you very much.

Ruby ran her hand up the blonde's thigh to her taught stomach tracing tiny circles around her navel. "Mhm, Yes yes, I guess I can let it slide love." She shot a mischievous glance at the sleepy eyed woman as her hand glided back down stopping at Emma's pubic mound. "Hmm and you know what else I can let slide?"

The Swans eyes narrowed smiling up at the seductive brunette. "Ohh? May I ask, what else?"

The wolf leaned over placing tiny kisses upon the sheriffs neck before sinking her teeth into it, her finger gliding against the blondes folds feeling her get wet again. "Mmm don't be coy, you KNOW what." Her finger spread them open eliciting a gasp from Emma's mouth.

"Wow baby you are so naughty, you don't want me to go to work today do you?" Emma then hissed through her teeth biting her lip, feeling Ruby's middle finger pressing against her clit. "Baby?" Swan tilted her head back against the pillow as she moaned feeling that same finger slowly penetrate her. "Fuck...Ruby?"

Ruby chuckled seeing how she was affecting Emma with her ministrations. "Yessss? What's wrong? Do you wan't me to stop?" She asked going a bit deeper now, making the blondes hips begin to rock into her fingers."

Emma's eyes opened as she looked up at the wolf, her now amber eyes meeting the Swan's green with desire. "Mmm you feel so good, no...don't stop."

"Wasn't going to even if you said stop, that word is not in my vocab when we make love." The wolf kept pumping slowly in and out of the woman below, feeling her lovers hips roll and grind with her.

The blonde sat up on her elbows string deeply into Ruby's heated gaze, her hips bucking faster now, the wolf was making her insane, she was just about to get Ruby on her back to ride those slender fingers before her cell phone started to ring.

"Ignore it Emma, keep going come on." Ruby exclaimed going faster now, egging her lover to keep on.

"Oh Shit...Ruby? I..."

"No! Come on baby, keep going...I want you to cum for me again."

The phone kept ringing and ringing, Emma made the mistake of glancing over to see it was David who was on the horn. "Fuck...Ruby it's dad...I have to..."

Ruby just ignored her, she got onto to Swan completely keeping her weight on her still grinding away at Emma's wet core, she entered a second finger into her which made her grab at the wolf's shoulders nails digging into them, the way Ruby was pumping her she couldn't help but give into her.

The wolf felt Emma's walls begin to contract meaning she was close to her orgasm. "That's right baby, cum for me, I can feel you on the edge."

The beautiful blonde arched her back as her hips rose hard and slow to get the wolf's fingers so deep to hit her g-spot. "Fuck Ruby...!"

Ruby giggled, she kissed her lover deeply while she curled her fingers within the Swans wetness climbing deeper and deeper, she broke back and growled as she felt the sheriff bite her bottom lip hard, almost breaking the skin. "Ooooh." the wolf smacked Emma on her thigh getting the woman to buck relentlessly. "Get those hips going, let it go..."

Swan kept working her hips, she rose them hard holding it there one last time, as she scratched down Ruby's front as she came, and came hard. Emma shook as she rode out her orgasm she just let loose. "Damn..."

The wolf slowly pulled out of the still shaky blonde, she raised her fingers to her mouth licking the sweetness from her fingers looking at the very content Swan that spilled all over her. "Mmmm tasty."

Swan laughed and kissed the scratch marks she made on Ruby's chest. "Sorry about these."

"Meh...just add it to the collection I already have."

They both laughed in amusement before being yanked form the moment as the phone rang again. "Shit! Dad!" Emma grabbed the phone still trying to catch her breath from the last minutes of pure pleasure she just endured. "H...Hello dad...uh...what's going on?

"Uhmmm Emma? Are you ok? I should ask the same of you? Why are you out of breath?"

"N..nothing dad i'm fine..ahem. Stop it Ruby!" She exclaimed scolding Ruby who was still very frisky.

"Oh...nevermind forgot I asked. Well...um..I need you to come in early, I have call I need to take, and I need you to do a few things for me. Ok?"

Emma rolled her eyes, she hated going in early especially at this particular moment in time, beings she was very exhausted form last night and a few minutes ago. "Uh...alright i'll be there in an hour."

"An hour?" David asked wondering why it would take her an hour, she only lives 10 mins away from the station.

"Yes dad, I need to...get cleaned up...hello?" Emma watched Ruby slowly get out of bed and move to the dresser.

David shook his head grumbling under his breath, he knows what just probably happened between his daughter and the towns werewolf. "Yeah forget I asked. I'll just see you in a bit."

Emma laughed nervously. "Yeah...ok. Bye." She looked over at Ruby who was laying out thier clothes for work on the bed. "Babe I need to..."

Ruby scrunched her face. "Yeah I know, called you in early I see."

"Yep. Dammit. I'm so tired I'm gonna need lots of coffee today. Hmm wonder why?"

Ruby smirked, it's not her fault that their sex is so wild. "Don't blame me baby, you are just so hard to resist." She strode over to the blonde to stand in front of her.

Emma gave a hearty laugh grabbing at the wolfs hips pulling her close. "Well I second that motion about you." She stood up and held her lover close, her heart skipped a beat as she got her into a tight embrace. "I love you ya know."

The wolf breathed into the blondes hair moving a strand behind her ear. "I love you too Emma." She pulled away slightly to look at her lover grinning at her. "Ugh I know you need to get ready and I don't need David calling and calling again wonder where you are."

"Mhmm yeah he can be like that, he's worse than mom."

"Before I go into the diner I'll bring you that coffee you so desperately need, then lunch later for you. Ok?"

"Sounds great, but to tell you the truth, I have all I need, right here in front of me." Emma stated as she drew Ruby into a breathless kiss, so passionate it made them both moan in appreciation for the love they had for each other. "Mmm ok, ok, I need to get in the shower." Emma looked back at the tall brunette, as tired as she is, she couldn't help herself with the wolf. "Wanna join me?"

Ruby gave a low growl, licking her lips as she watched Emma now standing in front of the bathroom door giving her a come and get it look. "I wouldn't think of anything better to do right now, well, except you."

"Get your ass over here wolf, that's an order."

"Yes ma'am"

Later that night...

Ruby was doing her usual rounding of the booths cleaning them and gathering the dirty dishes left by the customers who finished their afternoon meals, she slowly walked to the back to put them into the sink for the dishwasher later, Granny told her to also get some more supply's and count inventory in the storage room which she was getting to, preparing the lists of things that were missing and needed for the cooks. The wolf stopped a moment as she knew and felt something wasn't right, she sniffed and recognized the scent that was swirling in her nose, she growled and was startled when she heard the storage room door slam shut and locking, whipping around she got in a defensive stance, her canines grew slightly, eyes slowly turning yellow as she looked at who was now standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she wanted to pounce on the shorter figure licking their lips at her.

"Well hello to you too Ruby?"

"What do you want?!" She asked with a growl deep in her throat.

The figure moved slowly in three strides, backing the wolf against the storage room wall. "My, my, why so defensive wolf? Now, I'm guessing Emma has told you about what I have asked?"

"I'm going to ask you again Regina. "What...do...you...want?"

The queen knew she was getting under the wolf's skin, if she wanted to hurt her so badly, she would have struck by now. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ruby's breathing was quickening as she watched her get closer. "Yes, she told me."

Regina ran a thumb across the beautiful she-wolf's jawline as her other hand planted on the wall behind her getting her almost pinned. "And?"

The wolf swallowed hard as the queen closed the distance between them, their lips almost touching. "Well...I...look Emma has entertained the idea."

Regina ran her hand from the wolf's jaw down her arm, to her side keeping it there, she chuckled as she saw the wolf's eyes go back to their normal color as she calmed herself at her touch. "Hmmm well I really didn't get an answer sooo I was wondering if she said anything to you?" Her body now pressed up against Ruby which made the taller woman gasp. "I am bursting with anticipation to know."

Ruby was trying her hardest to not look at the dark haired mistress. "Regina? Don't."

The woman had a plan, she knew that tonight was wolfs time, and she could put two and two together at how this wolf can be sexually during a time like this, she could at least assume. "Don't do what?" Their lips were so close now they could feel each other's breaths on them. "Look at me wolf." Regina commanded, Ruby's eyes slowly fixated on her, and she couldn't move for she had her in a spell.

"Please? I..."

Before another word was said the queen pressed her lips against the taller woman before her, pressing hard into them as her hands gripped at Ruby's waist, Regina leaned into her putting all her weight against her, Ruby let out a whimper as her eyes widened at the forwardness of the queen, she relaxed herself as she gave in and kissed her back closing her eyes. The queens spell broke at the weakness the wolf was making her feel. Regina wrapped her arms around the tall woman, they began kissing one another deeply and sensually, Ruby noticed the spell had broken upon her, she grabbed the queen lifting then spinning her around slamming her against the wall pinning her arms above her head which made Regina gasp and moan in complete bliss at her aggressiveness and at the feel of the wolf's soft lips against hers.

Ruby leaned her head pressing her tongue at the queens lips demanding to enter her hot mouth. The mistress obliged and opened her mouth wide at get all of the wolf's tongue in her. Ruby growled low as she felt Regina's tongue tussling with hers, fast and hard. Just when Regina thought she was going to get the wolf wrapped around her finger, Ruby's eyes shot open flaring with yellow, she growled again taking the queens bottom lip between her teeth letting her teeth grow tiny fangs, biting into the flesh hard breaking the skin. Regina yelped in pain breaking away, the wolf pushed the queen off who was holding her bloody lip with her hand glaring at the pissed off woman in front of her.

Ruby was snarling, her eyes on fire. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight Regina, before I bite more than just your lip this time, I cannot believe you really thought I would get taken by you behind Emma's back! You must have me confused with someone else, like you!" The wolf, walked quickly out of the storage room slamming the door shut behind her leaving the queen behind writhing in pain.

Regina smiled shaking her head, she laughed while wiping the blood from her mouth. "We shall see wolf, we shall see, I will get you both, one way or another. You have passed the test...for now."

Hope you like this chapter, mmm mmm Emma and Ruby, and Regina is a sneaky lil thing now isn't she? I will get another on up when I can. Please leave your reviews for me it is always appreciated. Thanks all ;)

~Night


End file.
